When Love Comes Around Don't Be Afraid REMAKE
by morterlle
Summary: Its been three months since Deidara been with Itachi. He is scared of Itachi and if Itachi doesn't get what he want he'll beat Deidara.Then Morterlle comes in the picture.She will work as hard as she can to make this relationship best.But what lies ahead? A lot of questions and one story to answer it!
1. Chapter 1

plz read first story When Love Comes Around before this one

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

For the last three months Deidara has been living in hell since Itachi confessed his love for him. He was forced to move in withe raven and never leave without his permission. Being beaten and raped day after day, Deidara grown to not talk back and learned all the answers to Itachi's questions and actions. Only time of freedom did he get was when he was at college in the day or when Itachi had missions he had to attend to. When Itachi is happy, he's so loving and caring, but when he's angry, he take it all out on Deidara. Itachi would never hit Deidara in public, but Deidara have grown to that. He still thinks the raven was going to hit him even though Itachi would just pat his back. Even through Deidara didn't want to believe it himself , he was scared of Itachi. Will that change?


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi pov

I woke up to the sunlight shining over my eyelids, which was very annoying. My back ached when I decided to sit up. A groan slipped out but replaced with a moan onced I remaindered last night's 'games.' Even though I was worn out from the nigh before, it still went hard. I felt Deidara sturr and roll over in his sleep. His warm body press against me made me think about how he was last night. It seemed like he didn't enjoy anything. I love Deidara so much and he knows that...right? I shook Deidara, waking him up. "Morning!" I greeted him sweetly. He stared and said, "g' morning to you." "I'm going to make breakfast, love you," I said as I gave a small peck on the lips. Before I left out of the room I took a look at Deidara's face. It was hanging low and his body was stiff. Wondering if be should worry about it, I carried on my plans for the morning... Deidara didn't say 'I love you too.'


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara pov

* * *

Last night probably made him like this. I didn't know if I should have said I love him too or not. Breakfast? I know he's happy but he never does that. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and such. The hot water felt good to have run over me. I must have been in there for an hour, plus counting the amount of thim to dry my hair and get dress. Once all that was done, I headed downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. Itachi sat there reading this world's newspaper. I made my plate and took a seat. "I... Deidara, you know I love you right?" Itachi asked, causing me to nearly choke on my eggs. Itachi stared at me. I tried to say 'yes I do' but the words didn't want to come out of my mouth. Itachi was going to say something else but my phone rung. I answered it. It was Morterlle or 'Kaiishi' if you called her by her ninja name. Thank god that she called...


	4. Chapter 4

Morterlle pov

* * *

"Hello?" Deidara answered. "Hurry and get your ass ready, I'm on my way," I told him, speeding through traffic. "Alright he said as he hung up... or I hung up on him. I had to focus on the road. Yellow light! Not on my time! I sped through that so fast, it was awesome. I got to Deidara's house in no time. I really am an awesome best friend. I knocked on the door, waiting. A tall man with raven black hair opened the door. We started at each other for a good 44.6 seconds before he asked who was I. "May I ask who are you?" I asked. "Uchiha Itachi," he replied. "I'm...Luka Kaiishi, but go by Morterlle in this world," I said, knowing he was from the other world. Itachi nodded and let me in. "Deidara!" I yelled for him. He rushed downstairs with his things. "I thought you said you WERE on your way," he said. "I thought I said you BETTER get ready," I told him. I left to get back to the car but at the corner of my eye, I saw Uchiha kiss Deidara. No...


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi pov

* * *

Luka Kaiishi? Luka decent. I kissed Deidara before letting him leave. Come to think of it, I've met Kaiishi once, she's in the Akatsuki, and speaking of that, I have to go see what Pein want. I did my morning routine and headed though the portal I'm able to make back into the ninja world. "Ah, Itachi, we've been waiting for you," Pein said, with Madara standing near him. "In this world, you have a mission. Deidara have none and Kaiishi does, please tell her to come and report here. You remember her right?" Madara asked. I nodded. He handed me my mission information. This mission was going to take days. I mentally growled at them and left to go pack up my weapons. I met Kisame in the room that we shared at the base. "You spend too much time in the other world," Kisame said. "I know," I replied. We set out almost immediately.


End file.
